The Gaang's Reaction to LoK
by SnoopyGirl213
Summary: What would happen if the Gaang saw a commercial for "LoK"? just a short ficlet, doesn't have a specific universe or time. Might be OOC *EXTRA* Added "Momo and Pabu" chapter
1. The Gaang and The Krew

**A/N: I saw a fic on deviantART called "Bolin's Reaction to Makorra" and it was pretty funny so I kinda snowballed this idea from that, I would give that author all the credit, but I think they deleted it so I cant find it GRR it was funny! Anyway, I SHOULD be working on my other fics, but I couldn't NOT publish this if u know what I mean**

Disclaimer: I don't own LoK, A: TLA, Nickelodeon, Avatar Wiki, Victorious, or Pabu (sobs quietly).

The Gaang's Reaction to LoK

So, picture this, it's a cozy July night at Nickelodeon Studios. Sokka's eating bacon, Toph's cleaning her toes, Suki and Katara are watching some Nickelodeon show about some teenagers going to some high school in Hollywood, Zuko was trying (and failing) to keep Aang under control, Haru and Teo were working on some kit Teo got for his birthday, Ty Lee was trying hard not to stare at Sokka (doing said task would get herself a glare from Suki) and Mai was in her emo corner, being emo.

Just then a commercial for "Avatar: the Legend of Korra" came on. It piqued the Gaang's interest. After it was over, they were left open mouthed and outraged.

Sokka: They're REPLACING US? Those b-

Aang: I get a statue? AWESOME!

Suki: Oh yeah I heard about it.

Everyone: What?

Suki shrank back. She pulled out her iPhone and opened the LoK Avatar Wiki page. She read it aloud to the Gaang.

Toph: I HAVE A DAUGHTER? WHO THE F**K IS THE FATHER?

Katara and Aang eyed each other awkwardly.

Sokka whipped to Aang. Sokka: You'd better respect and love my sister, you ba-.

Katara: Sokka, not helping!

Zuko: Who's brilliant idea was this anyway?

Haru: Why now?

Aang: I'm a girl?

Toph: Actually, Korra sounds more like a boy than you are, Twinkle Toes.

Ty Lee: The Equalists use chi-blocking?

Teo: What about all the technology and stuff?

Mai: Am I in it?

Suki: No, we're all dead in : SO THEIR KILLING US OFF THEN REPLACING US?

Toph: Seriously, who is the father?

Suki: Zuko, you have some kind of part in a flashback from an episode called "Skeletons in the Closet".

Zuko: What is it about?Suki: You'll have to watch the show, I don't know. No one does.

Katara: What about our fans? How are they taking it?

Suki: They're excited. Everyone loves it. Most of the girls like the character "Mako" right now and most ship "Makorra".

Sokka: Oh great, the shipping war's already started. Goodbye Yukka, Tokka, Sukka, Ty Lokka, Sokkla.

Toph: Shut up Snoozles, those are only ships with you in it. What about Taang, Toko, and Teoph?

Katara: And Zutara and Kataang and Jetara and Harutara and Tyru and…any more?

Mai: Maiko…Ty Luko…Jetko…Zukaang…Katophra…it goes : So far Makorra's in the lead.

Aang: What's that?

Suki: Mako and Korra.

Haru: Korra's the next Avatar, but who's Mako.

Suki looked at her iPhone. Suki: Mako's a firebender with a younger, earthbending brother named Bolin. They're part of the "Korra Krew"-

Sokka: They even have a new name?

Suki: -His personality is a lot like Zuko without the angst.

Zuko: They're replacing me?

Sokka: See someone agrees with me.

Aang: Is it possible to have Zuko's attitude without angst?

Teo: Apparently.

Mai: What about Bolin?

Katara took the phone from Suki and looked up Bolin. Katara: He's more laid back and goofier than his older brother.

Sokka: O.O! THEY ARE REPLACING ME!

Ty Lee looked at the picture then back at Sokka. She blushed when she decided that Bolin was slightly hotter.

They started bickering and fighting over who was more like them and why they would replace them.

Aang: Guys

Everyone kept shouting.

Aang: Guys!

They kept shouting.

Aang went into the Avatar State and with the voices of a thousand past lives he spoke his command again. Aang: GUYS!

Everyone went silent.

Katara: Aang, you really shouldn't abuse the Avatar State like that.

Aang: Well it was the only way. Anyway, we need to stop fighting about this. It's out of our control. We will instead, invite the Korra Krew with open arms. They are our future, whether we like it or not.

Just then the doorbell rang.

Sokka bounded to the door and opened it. Outside were a Water Tribe girl with blue on, a broad shouldered teenager with a gray top and a green sash, a man with a beard and airbending tattoos, and a slim teenager with a red scarf. The red scarf moved, and Sokka saw that a red ferret-thing was sitting on the slim boy's shoulders.

The girl: Hey! I'm Korra, we're coming in for the new show. You know, join the family?

Sokka thought about it for a moment. Then promptly closed the door with a slam.

Korra, Mako, Pabu, Bolin and Tenzin all heard a "SOKKA!" from a motherly-like voice then a resounding sound of flesh hitting flesh, like someone smacked someone.

Then another Water Tribe girl opened the door. Her: Hi, I'm Katara. Sorry for my brother there, he's being dealt with by Toph.

Aang air scootered up. Aang: Hi! I'm Aang, are you really my next life?

Korra: to Tenzin: Are you really Katara and mine's son?Tenzin nodded.

Bolin: can we come in?

Sokka: Don't let them in! You'll be giving into the man!Zuko: What "man" Sokka? Ozai? Amon?

Toph: Shut up Snoozles! They're coming in.

The Krew came in and found Sokka earthbended to the ceiling.

Mako: Is he supposed to be up there?

Toph: Yes, yes he is.

Bolin: You must be Sokka, I'm 's eyes narrowed. Sokka: I'm watching you earth boy.

Toph: the more you yap, the less I wanna take you down!

Sokka: KATARAAAAAAAA! Get her to let me down!

Katara: You deserve it Sokka, you can't just leave you're nephew and your best friends reincarnation out there in the cold!Sokka: Yes I can!

Toph: I'm not letting you down!Sokka: Come on!

Zuko and Mako eyed each other warily. Mako almost bowed to him.

Zuko: There's no need for that, I'm not Firelord here.

Ty Lee: Hi! I'm Ty Lee! This is Mai, she's my best friend! And this is Suki and Sokka and Toph and Katara and Aang and Teo and Haru and…wait that's everyone.

Mako: I know who they are, I was drawn the same place you and the rest of you were.

In the end, Toph finally let Sokka down. Sokka grudgingly agreed to sit next to Bolin and they resumed watching their TV show.

**A/N: well? Review!**


	2. Momo and Pabu

**A/N: I had SOOOO much fun with the Gaang's reaction, I decided to write this. Its when Momo meets Pabu. It was kinda fueled from when my brother's saw a picture of Pabu and were like "Momo's nice and all that but Pabu's so cute it should be freaking illegal!"**

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own any of these characters.

* * *

><p>Momo and Pabu<p>

* * *

><p>Momo translator (incase you need a little help)<p>

The cheerful girl: Ty Lee

Original warm, not-Sokka boy: Zuko

The quiet girl: Mai

Water, not-Katara girl: Korra

Not-Aang airbender: Tenzin

New warm, not-Sokka boy: Mako

The loud boy: Bolin

The wooden chair boy: Teo

The ferret: Pabu

* * *

><p>Momo wasn't sure if he liked the new people. He liked Aang an the rest of his companions. Even the cheerful girl and the warm, not-Sokka boy had earned a place in his small heart. The quiet girl who stayed away from everyone didn't really like Momo and Momo didn't really like her.<p>

But the Water, not-Katara girl, the loud boy that reminded him of Sokka, the not-Aang airbender and the **new** warm, not Sokka boy were different.

They had brought a little ferret that was about his size. After being with Hawky, Momo wasn't really sure if he really wanted to get to know the new ferret.

Katara, the cheerful girl, Sokka, Aang and the wooden chair boy all petted the red creature and cooed over him. Momo felt offended! They used to do that with him! Who did this ferret think he was, cutting into his cuddle companions!

The lemur-bat curled up on the original warm, not-Sokka boy. He turned up his nose at the ferret.

The boy petted Momo.

"At least he's not a traitor!" Momo thought to himself. He snuggled deeper into the boy's stomach.

Just then the ferret came over and pushed it's head into the boy's hand. The boy started petting both Momo and the ferret. Momo was outraged! How dare his original warm boy pet this intruder!

Momo chattered in annoyance and tried to shoo the ferret away.

"This is my warm boy!" he chattered. "You have your own! Leave mine alone!"

"But I've been on Mako all day," the ferret chattered back. "I needed to find a new warm boy."

Momo circled the ferret and sniffed him. As he was doing this, the ferret brushed up against him.

Momo jumped back, his fur ruffled. How dare that ferret brush up against him! How dare he- wait…the ferret was warm! He was as warm as the warm boys!

"You feel like the warm boys," said Momo.

"Yes," said the ferret. "It's in my blood."

Momo thought about it a moment. Then rubbed up against the ferret. They curled up next to each other.

Momo decided maybe he could get used to the new people. Aang, Katara, the cheerful girl, Sokka and the wooden chair boy all came over to pet and coo over both of them.

Oh yes, he could definitely get used to this.

**A/N: I feel like doing another one, but idk wat to do. Feedback people**


End file.
